mushroom_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylandia - Lilo and Switch/Original Story
"I can't believe they're bringing Mario to a real life looking city!" Pit shouts with enthusiasm. At the start of the weekend, you and your friends had watched the special presentation for the Nintendo Switch, which described the console and several expected games for it. It was an exhilarating event, and you're sure it will be the continual topic of the rest of the week as it has been so far Each of you had at least something to be excited about. "Breath of the Wild looks soooooo gooooood," Pittou hummed in ecstasy. That particular opinion is seemingly shared between all of you. "Yes, it looks fantastic," you reply. "Though I'm worried the Japanese voice acting will be superior to the English voice acting..." Pittou theorizes. "Stop being such a weeb," Pit jokes at his friend's expense. "Let's not forget Fire Emblem Warriors!" Palutena speaks from the bathroom. You find that you have sufficiently invested enough into the performance as to start over-analyzing small details. "That was kind of an odd visual representation they used to showcase the sensitivity of the rumble features on the joy-con. I mean, a glass with ice cubes in it? What was up with that?" Palutena returns to the room, having been attending to her makeup in front of the sink mirror a few moments prior. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would feel like to hold ice pubes before?" "Goddamnit, Lady Palutena," Pit mumbles, squinting his eyes shut and holding his hand to his brow in frustration. Pittou pats his belly. "That was a pretty filling dinner, but what are we gonna have for dessert?" You look at him with concern. "Buddy, I don't think Doritos count as a full meal..." "Oh, I know!" Palutena cheers, "I'll bake us a cake!" "You are not going anywhere near the kitchen," Pit arbitrates gravely, "Not after last time." Palutena pouts. "It wasn't THAT bad." "You destroyed a city block!" Pit argues. "Pffffft," Palutena scoffs, brushing away her servant's concerns, "Everything will be fine." Pit squints and subjects her to a suspicious glare, but concedes. "Alright. If you say so." You hear clamoring from Palutena in the kitchen. "Well, dinglesticks. We're out of sugar." "That shouldn't be a problem, we can just go ask the neighbors for some," Pittou suggests. "I'll go get some and be back in a flash," you volunteer. You head out of the door and towards the next house over. In a matter of moments, you are at the front door of your neighbor's house. You ring the bell, and soon enough Bobby Hill answers. "Oh, hello," he greets. "Hi, Bobby. I was just wondering if you had any sugar I could borrow. Lady Palutena wants to bake a cake. We'll share and bring you over some when it's done!" "Yeah, just gimme a minute," he agrees, his face glued to his phone. "What'cha up to?" you ask. "I'm pre-ordering a Nintendo Switch," he answers. You are excited to so quickly reach common conversational grounds. "Oh! A Switch, ay? I'm guessing you already saw the presentation. What did you think?" A catastrophically loud, robotic voice shouts from within the house, easily surpassing the volume of a megaphone. "IN SEVENTY-TWO HOURS SINCE THE NINTENDO SWITCH PRESENTATION THERE HAVE BEEN EIGHTEEN ARTISTIC IMAGES PRODUCED PORTRAYING PORNOGRAPHIC CONTENT OF RIBBON GIRL FROM THE GAME 'ARMS.'" You peep your head in the door to see the source of the voice. You see a giant, blue, machine-like being several dozen feet tall. The machine waves at you politely and smiles. "Don't mind him, that's Metal Overlord. He's one of my roommates," Bobby explains. "That's interesting," you reply, "I didn't know you had roommates." "Yeah, I do. I'm crashin' with Metal Overlord, and also Lilo. She's new here." You see a youthful Hawaiian child enter the main room of the house. "There she is now." The girl looks in your direction. "Huh-wha?" "Hey Lilo!" Bobby calls. "This is our neighbor," he says to her, before turning to you. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" You smile at the new girl and greet her. "Nice to meet you, Lilo. My name is-" "NINETEEN. NINETEEN IMAGES," Metal Overlord shouts. Momentary confusion aside, Lilo introduces you to one last person. "And this is my dog, Stitch." She points at the ground, and you see a Nintendo Switch laying on the ground. You wait for several seconds of silence for anything to happen. "Don't be rude, Stitch," Lilo whispers. No response from it. It's really just an inanimate object. "Uh, miss Lilo? Isn't that just the latest Nintendo console?" She eyes her dog curiously. "Huh. I guess you're right," she shrugs. "Bobby, why are you pre-ordering a Switch when you have one right here?" you question. He looks up from his phone and stares at the device on the ground. "I guess I hadn't thought of it that way." You are almost knocked off of your feet from the shock wave of an incredibly loud explosion from nearby, and you whip your head to the side to see where it came from. A chunk of Palutena's house has been blown off and there is heavy smoke in the night sky coming from right around where the kitchen used to be. You notice Pittou flying towards you with haste. "I think we may need some help back at the house," he tells you, "Palutena tried using artificial sweeteners as imitation sugar." "DID YOU SAY 'IMITATION?'" Metal Overlord cries, before defiantly screaming, "I AM THE REAL SONIC." "Yeah, uh, anyway. We should head back," Pittou urges. You prepare to head on back to clean up yet another kitchen disaster, but not before noticing a tiny blue creature enter the room and walk towards Lilo. "What in the heck was that noise?" it asks. "Oh, there's my dog," Lilo explains. Mood * Listening to: Ain't Nothin' But a Hound Dog Category:Original Stories